Ginger's Dream
by DarkNightmares13
Summary: Ginger wakes from a nightmare about her killing a young man. Ginger can't forget about the nightmare, and so she decides to go to the mall with her sister. When they arrive at the mall Ginger sees something she didn't expect to see.


**Ginger's Dream**

Ginger takes another bite, and the blood runs down her chin. In the moonlight she could only see his bright blue eyes looking at her. She knew he couldn't really see her because he stopped breathing five minutes ago. Her hair got in front of her eyes, and when she pushed her hair back she screamed. The once lively boy has now become a living dead. He grabbed Ginger on the wrists and screamed right next to her ear…

Ginger jolts upward and screams. The scream pierced the ears of her younger sister, Brigitte. Brigitte jolted up from her sound sleep and ran over to her sister. Ginger grabbed Brigitte with all of her might, and she didn't let go until Brigitte complained about how Ginger was hurting her. When Ginger finally calmed down she told Brigitte about her dream and how it seemed so real. Brigitte told Ginger to relax and just to go back to sleep, and than Brigitte went back to bed.

The next morning Ginger was still wide-awake, finally Brigitte woke up and went to Ginger's bed. Brigitte asked Ginger if she got anymore sleep, and Ginger hook her head no. Both of them decided to skip school and just hang out with each other. They told Pam, their mom that they were heading to school when really they were off to the mall to shop for some new clothes.

By the time they got to the mall both of them were starving. Brigitte went to the pizza place and Ginger stood in line for spaghetti. When Ginger finally got to order, she took one look and screamed. The spaghetti looked just like the blood and guts of the boy from her dream. Ginger ran towards the pizza place when she knocked into a young man. Both of them fell to the floor with a thud, and Ginger curled up into a ball and started to rock.

Brigitte came running over, she helped Ginger up first and then tired to help the young man on the floor. The man shoved Brigitte away and asked, "Why don't you watch where you're going?"

Brigitte tried to calm the man down, but he wouldn't listen. When Ginger looked at the young man's face she screamed the highest scream she could. There in front of her was the same young man from her dreams. His eyes the same bright blue, she started to run, but Brigitte grabbed her before she could. Then the man had to ask, "what is wrong with your friend here?"

"Nothing", Brigitte said. "Nothing at all. She just had a bad dream last night."

The young man said it was all right, he then said his name was Sam. Sam, Ginger, and Brigitte decided to go shopping together. Sam was having a great time and he was starting to fall for Ginger. After awhile Brigitte went to use the restroom. While she was gone Sam told Ginger that he liked her. Ginger said, "No, you can't like me. I'm bad news; if you stay with me you will die. I saw it in my dream, I killed you."

Ginger than ran off into the bathroom, she knocked right into Brigitte. Brigitte walked up to Sam and asked what was wrong. He told her that Ginger said she would kill him if he stayed with her.

Brigitte excused herself and ran after Ginger. Inside the bathroom Brigitte asked everyone to leave, and surprisingly after only threatening everyone they left. Brigitte found Ginger in a stall crying, "What is going on with you?"

"I don't know. My dream showed me killing Sam, and I don't want that to happen," Ginger said through tears.

Sam came in quietly so Ginger would keep talking, Brigitte saw him come in and knew what he wanted. Ginger continued, "Brigitte do you remember the night I was bitten by that animal? Well, what if I change and I kill Sam, I think I actually might like him. I know I know it's weird, but I need help."

Sam started to talk, but was stopped by Brigitte. "Ginger we'll get help, but you need to come out. We'll go home, and we'll find a cure for this."

Ginger opened the stall and saw Sam standing there, and then she fainted. When Ginger woke back up she was lying on her bed, Sam and Brigitte were sitting next to her. "Are you ok? Sam says he knows how to help you, and Ginger you're starting to change."

Ginger got up and went to a mirror, she saw herself, but with fur and claws and sharp teeth. "NO!!"

Sam grabbed Ginger and hugged her, "It's going to be ok, and I will help you."

Brigitte and Sam found that a plant called monkshood could help her if she was to inject it. Ginger couldn't do it alone, so Sam held Ginger down while Brigitte injected the stuff into her sister's body.

Minutes went by with no change, but then the fur, claws, and teeth went back to normal. Everyone smiled and laughed, "Well since you are not going to change into a werewolf, would you like to go out tonight?" Sam asked.

Ginger nodded and her and Sam left. Before they did Ginger hugged and thanked Brigitte for all her help. Then the two of them left leaving Brigitte downstairs by herself.

They ended up seeing a movie and eating dinner, Ginger said she wasn't hungry, and so she got a doggie bag. Sam drove Ginger to a deserted place, and he parked the car. They were there for a few minutes when Sam and Ginger started to make out as some called it. Things were heating up when Ginger felt a sharp pain in her mouth, and she felt inside her mouth, and she felt sharp things where her teeth were suppose to be.

Sam asked her what was wrong, and that's when Ginger noticed how lovely he looked, or how tasty he looked. Ginger grabbed Sam and bit him hard. Ginger takes another bite, and the blood runs down her chin. In the moonlight she could only see his bright blue eyes looking at her. She knew he couldn't really see her because he stopped breathing five minutes ago. Her hair got in front of her eyes, and when she pushed her hair back she screamed. The once lively boy has now become a living dead. He grabbed Ginger on the wrists and screamed right next to her ear…

Ginger jolts upward and screams. The scream pierced the ears of her younger sister, Brigitte. Brigitte jolted up from her sound sleep and ran over to her sister. Ginger grabbed Brigitte with all of her might, and she didn't let go until Brigitte complained about how Ginger was hurting her. When Ginger finally calmed down she told Brigitte about her dream and how it seemed so real. Brigitte told Ginger to relax and just to go back to sleep, and than Brigitte went back to bed.

The next morning Ginger was still wide-awake, finally Brigitte woke up and went to Ginger's bed. Brigitte asked Ginger if she got anymore sleep, and Ginger hook her head no. Both of them decided to skip school and just hang out with each other. They told Pam, their mom that they were heading to school when really they were off to the mall to shop for some new clothes.

By the time they got to the mall both of them were starving. Brigitte went to the pizza place and Ginger stood in line for spaghetti. When Ginger finally got to order, she took one look and screamed. The spaghetti looked just like the blood and guts of the boy from her dream. Ginger ran towards the pizza place when she knocked into a young man. Both of them fell to the floor with a thud, and Ginger curled up into a ball and started to rock.

Brigitte came running over, she helped Ginger up first and then tired to help the young man on the floor. The man shoved Brigitte away and asked, "Why don't you watch where you're going?"

Brigitte tried to calm the man down, but he wouldn't listen. When Ginger looked at the young man's face she screamed the highest scream she could. There in front of her was the same young man from her dreams. His eyes the same bright blue, she started to run, but Brigitte grabbed her before she could. Then the man had to ask, "what is wrong with your friend here?"

"Nothing", Brigitte said. "Nothing at all. She just had a bad dream last night."

The End?


End file.
